The growth of the use of cell phones and mobile devices has led to greater communication among individuals and companies. In addition to being used as communication devices for voice and text data, mobile devices can be also be used as scheduling devices by synchronizing the mobile device with computers to upload data for addresses and appointments. Mobile devices can also be used as entertainment devices by having capabilities to play computer games, play music, and video clips. As the third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) mobile telecommunication systems are developed and deployed, users can increase their ability to communicate, entertain, and schedule by using mobile devices with increased processing speeds, longer battery life, and/or processing and transmitting higher data rates.